Meet Me At the Beach
by Just-call-me-Jess
Summary: Annabeth writes Percy a letter confessing her feelings to him... random fluff.    Rated T.  Short fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: Okay. I know on my profile it says I don't have internet… and technically, I don't (until August 1****st****). I'm sneaking on cause I can't live without FF for more than a month. *sighs* I know… I am weak. LOL! =D**

**Okay so this isn't the section I usually write about, but I kid you not; this idea came to me in a dream. Totally random right? Anyways, this is possibly the cheesiest idea I've ever had (now THAT'S an accomplishment) so ya'll can laugh and tell me it sucks all you want, I don't care. I'm just putting it up 'cause there are not enough Percabeth fics on here! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJ series. Well, I own the books, but that's completely different. The point is, it isn't copyrighted in my name so, don't think I'm being plagiaristic. **_

**Oh and by the way, this is in third person, because I hate switching POVs.**

_Dear Percy,_

_ I don't know how to say this to you in person, so I'm taking the cowardly way out for once and writing a note. First off, I would like to point out that this is a once in a lifetime thing, so don't expect me to go all love-y dove-y on you twenty-four seven after this. Now to get to the point (and knowing you, you're confused as heck right now so you will probably be happy to have this explained to you.) I need to confess something. I love you. There. I said it. I didn't have the guts to say it to your face though. I hate rejection, and abandonment. So basically here's the deal; if you don't feel the same way about me, please ignore this note and consider us broken up. If you do feel the same way (please do) then be at the beach between midnight and one. If you don't show, I will consider us broken up, and we can just be friends like we used to be._

_For better or for worse, _

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth sighed and put down her pen on the desk. She wouldn't change it again. She'd already changed it enough. She knew Percy wouldn't be in his cabin at this time of day, so she headed over to place it on his pillow. When she arrived at his cabin, she was relieved to find that nobody was inside. She heaved a deep sigh of relief, and put the note carefully on his bunk. Quickly, she turned to get out before someone came in and asked what she was doing.

"Hey Annabeth! What are you doing in here?" she jumped and turned around to find Percy trying not to laugh at her reaction. She plastered a fake smile on her face to cover her nervousness.

"Oh, I was just looking for you. I wanted to ask you... if… um I forgot. I'll talk to you later then!" she exclaimed before rushing out of the cabin as fast as her feet could carry her.

Percy knew why she'd been in his room; to put a note on his bunk. He'd seen her set it down before he'd made his presence known. He went over to his bunk, not bothering to follow Annabeth, and picked up the little folded piece of paper.

Annabeth scampered into her room breathing heavily. Her heart was heavy, and her head was spinning. She lay down on her bunk fearing Percy's reaction to her note. She wanted to go back and grab it before he could see it. She didn't want anything to change between them, and she greatly feared it would. Despite her racing mind and heart, Annabeth slowly descended into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Percy turned the note over and over in his hands. He had read it and reread it numerous times. No wonder she seemed so nervous when he had seen her place it on his bed. He couldn't help the surge of emotion when he had read the note, and found out that his affections were returned. He was elated, but disappointed that he could not go and tell her of his love just then. He had to wait for midnight. He glanced at his watch and heaved a sigh of frustration. It was only ten-thirty; an hour and a half longer and he wasn't sure if he could survive that long.

At precisely eleven-thirty, Annabeth awoke, and freaked out over the fact that she had to be at the beach and presentable in a half an hour. _Luckily_, she thought, _Percy is usually late for everything._

Eleven-fifty-nine… twelve o'clock! Percy rushed out of the door and ran over to the throng of trees where he could see the spot he and Annabeth met all the time clearly without her being able to see him from there. He crouched down and spied her, a dark silhouette in the distance with her arms wrapped around herself. She had her feet in the path of the waves and they would crash around her feet every second or so. Percy got an idea of how to approach her, and slowly moved toward her. He could feel himself get more and more confidant the closer he got to the water. Soon enough, he was behind her. He gently placed his hands over hers, and whispered, "I dropped a tear in the ocean; the day I stop loving you is when I'll find it."

She turned around quickly in his arms.

"Such a cheesy way of telling me?"

"Of course!"

He smiled and kissed her gently, and quickly, before pulling her a little deeper into the waves.

"How about a midnight swim to celebrate?" he asked with a smile.

"Celebrate what Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth replied with a giggle and tilt of her head.

"You admitting you love me of course!" he exclaimed and laughed when she splashed him and he didn't get wet. She got a frustrated and determined look on her face, and started splashing so furiously, that within a few minutes, she was soaked while Percy was still bone dry. She let out a frustrated groan, crossed her arms, and stomped in the other direction. He let out a sigh and got himself wet.

"Annabeth!" he called. She turned, and smiled with satisfaction when she saw that he was equally soaked. She came back up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her shivering, so he figured she was cold. He put his arms around her, and they sat down on the beach and watched the waves.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up in Percy's arms in the sand. She was confused for a split second before the events of the night before came rushing back into her head. She smiled, and snuggled closer into his chest. He pulled her closer, and she couldn't help but think that she had the perfect boyfriend, and that everything was perfect. She could only hope that it stayed that way.

**A/N: Oh my gods. You have no idea how hard it is to type with only one hand. I had to ice my fourth finger on my left hand through half of this because I sprained it during Volleyball practice yesterday *rolls eyes* I don't WANT to ice it, but you'd be freaking surprised how much a measly finger sprain can hurt. I REALLY need to learn how to set better. *rolls eyes***

**Oh who saw the movie and thought it was terrible compared to the book but Logan Lerman made it totally awesome with his amazing acting, and incredible hotness? *raises hand* **

**Okay, well what did you think? **_**I**_** liked it. That's really all that matters to me, but I appreciate criticism, and complements.**

**Criticisms because I improve my writing mainly by what people tell me in reviews.**

**Complements because I find out what people liked most, and a lot of times I'll try to put more of whatever I get complemented on into my stories.**

**Okay. For those of you who aren't sure what to say in a review;**

**Midnight Blue – Absolutely amazing! I LOVED THIS ONESHOT! It's the BEST Percabeth on here! (*laughs hysterically* If I get one of these… I will be **_**so**_** surprised. XP)**

**Royal Blue – Really good! I liked it.**

**Baby Blue – It was okay…**

**Rose – Could've been better, but I liked it anyways.**

**Baby Pink- Not that great, but it wasn't bad.**

**Hot Pink- Horrible(please tell me why)**

**THANKYOU!**

**Even if you don't review, I genuinely appreciate you reading my stuff. I prefer it if you reviewed though.**

**Thanks again,**

**Jess**


End file.
